


They Say You Won't Come Back

by LovelyDragon



Series: Hell is What You Make it [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry is very angsty, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Running Away Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDragon/pseuds/LovelyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh god I've been working on perfecting this for well... forever and still and couldn't get it where I wanted it to be. but whatever. This is the first part of a series don't ask me when the next part will be up because I cant answer that question.<br/>Title is from the song by Breathe Carolina</p>
    </blockquote>





	They Say You Won't Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> oh god I've been working on perfecting this for well... forever and still and couldn't get it where I wanted it to be. but whatever. This is the first part of a series don't ask me when the next part will be up because I cant answer that question.  
> Title is from the song by Breathe Carolina

_I wish there was a way to give it all away_   
_From the hole where my heart used to be_   
_Just believe me_

Harry laid in his large bed groaning as his partner shifted. The last couple of months had been very stressful and his muscles were sore. Hunting horcruxes was tiring business. That and killing Voldemort.

He rolled over and draped his arm over the pale blond next to him.

"Is it morning all ready?" He muttered pressing kisses into the blonds skin.

"Sadly yes." Draco groaned as he turned to face Harry.

"I don't ever want to leave this bed again." the dark haired wizard buried his face in Draco's neck. "Mmmm it's safe here. No crazy fans, no dark lords. Just you and me."

"As much as I would love that we have responsibilities." The Slytherin muttered running his fingers though his lovers hair.

"I wanna stay here with you forever, where I won't be judged and I can love you freely. Your safe in my arms and here you not judged and you only feel loved. Draco I love you so much." Harry mumbled into his skin.

Draco stroked his fingers through his lovers hair. "It'll all be ok."

"No it won't."

"Shhh love I'm not going to leave your arms, I'll be with you forever."

"You’re saying that metaphorically." Harry pouted.

"And I am sad that I can't say it and mean it one hundred percent"

They lay in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I want to kiss you in public." Harry murmured.

"I want to kiss you too" Draco replied.

"Then let's do it!" The Griffindor shot up in the bed.

"You know we can't..."

"Why not?!"

"Harry you know why."

Harry sighed and threw himself onto his back.

"Why is the world so cruel?"

The blond wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I don't know."

"I just want to be with you."

"It'll be ok." Draco trailed his fingers lightly over his lovers skin making him shiver.

"No it won't."

"It will get better."

"Draco in case you haven't noticed I killed Voldemort yesterday. My life- No our lives will never be the same. I'll endlessly have fans and reporters chasing after me and you whether we go public or not. I'll never have a sense of privacy again!" Harry ranted.

"Do you think this is easy for me? Because that's what you seem to feel. Harry I had to fight against my own father yesterday! And yes I do know what's going to happen. I know that were going to have to run from cameras for the rest of our life's and I know that our private life is going to be invaded but we'll make it work. Just like we always have." Draco responded trying to calm his secret lover.

"I don't want to just 'make it work" Harry cried. "A couple months ago I didn't know whether you were alive or dead, yesterday I couldn't even look at you for fear of ruining the plan, today I get to love you but tomorrow I have to go back to playing pretend with Ginny."

The Slytherin just pulled him closer again, not knowing what to say.

After a few minutes of their quiet sobbing Harry spoke up.

"Let’s run away." he didn't lift his head off of Draco's chest so his voice was muffled.

Draco barely heard him speak.

"What?"

Harry pulled away. "Let's run away together."

_They say you won't come back_  
_Don't go, you won't come back_

"Harry...”

"No I mean it! Let's pack some bags and go right now. Won't even give ourselves the chance to look back!"

He jumped out of the bed exposing his naked body to the cool morning air. But it wasn't like he cared, he was too focused on running around the room throwing shit in a bag.

"We can't just run away from our lives." Draco said watching as the love of his life franticly packed bags.

"Sure we can" Harry replied. "The war just ended yesterday, if we run away now it will seem like some death eaters got us or something of the sort."

"What about your friends? Granger and the Weasleys?"

Harry slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him.

"Draco.... I want to go somewhere that I'm allowed to love you... I can't do that with the Weasleys around. They're too biased."

"Where would we go? Everyone knows our faces by now."

"No only everyone in the wizarding world knows our faces."

"Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?"

"Let's run away and live in the muggle world!" Harry spun around and grabbed his lovers hand pulling him off the bed and spinning them around the room. The Gryffindor’s grin and laugher must have been infectious because Draco found himself laughing and grinning too.

"Harry!!" He laughed.

"Draco!"

Draco tugged and had them fall onto the bed again.

"I love you..." he murmured as Harry shifted himself into a more comfortable position.

It was silent for a while as they snuggled on the bed. Minutes that could have been hours passed by before Harry's sobs broke the silence.

"Shhh...” Draco tried to comfort him.

"I just want to start all over. I want another chance...” the raven haired man sobbed.

They were silent again for a long time with only Harry's broken cries to fill the emptiness.

"Let's do it." Draco suddenly said.

"What?" Harry asked wiping at his face.

"Let's do it. Let's run away to the muggle world," he said sitting up. "I mean I don't know the first thing about living as a muggle but I'm sure it can't be that hard."

"You really want to go with me?"

"I’d go with you to the grave my love."

Harry pulled him into a fierce kiss before propelling himself off the bed.

With their minds made up they got dressed and grabbed only their most special possessions. They wrestled around the room and threw a few hexes and curses at the walls to make it look like they put up a good fight. They left without a word.

_See the best in all the worst things_  
_We can find a silver lining_

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
